Prince Of The Ashes
by The crazed Rabbit
Summary: Ash has been betrayed, fled into the forest and fell unconscious cursed by a mad depression that filled him to the brim. luckily his real father sir Aaron was able to recover him,six years later he finds his elder brother Red and they journey through the Kalos Region with a few new friends to boot. But it's never that simple is it Hourseman? (AshXSerena)
1. The Betrayal

The phoenix shall rise from the ashes and return as the prince of Pokémon and as an Aura Guardian returning for his revenge with some help from his REAL family.

A/N give me a shot at this and I'll make it good so welcome to my first Pokémon fan fiction and be aware I will be focusing on Pokémon and other fan fiction you request so lets get started

! WARNING! : I do not own Pokémon sadly but I do own parts of this story the inspiration of it goes to DarkJumper with "The Pokémon Prince Awakens"

Chapter: the phoenix ashes of betrayal

A young man with a specific yellow rat on his shoulder looked to his partner and said

"Pikachu where finally returning home eh bud?!" Ash asked him but "in a matter of fact" way

"Pi Pi Pika Kachu Pikapi (I'm glad to be back also pikapi) the little yellow rodent answered back in excitement known as Pikachu who was waiting for all the ketchup in the house to rain on him.(A/N Pikapi means ash in Pikachu language)

"Well ill guess the others will be happy to see I've returned" he said looking up toward the sky it was just that battle he had couldn't sway away that easy after losing to another league going down 4 places, that really hit him harder than the other leagues because really he didn't actually improve a lot.

"hey Pikachu?" ash said as he looked down to ask his best friend/partner something.

"ka pikapi pi? (What is it pikapi?) The yellow rodent asked Ash what he was thinking

Ash could tell what Pikachu was saying by expression and just sighed " what are we going to do now settle down live a normal life or go off to another adventure again in the region I hard about from Alexa?" the young trainer asked his partner

This sort of surprised Pikachu from his trainers actions questioning what he should do next because ash usually already had a plane to go on another adventure but then something hit him 'AM I REALY THAT GOD DAMN STUPID!' Pikachu screamed mentally realizing what he missed and managed to stumble upon an answer for ash

"Pika! Pikapi Pi Pi Kachu Chu Pi! (Sorry Ash I didn't know what you meant but I can understand that your clueless at the moment" Pikachu replied back to only say something again "PikaPi pie kachu Pika Chu Ka (ash why don't we just settle down for a bit and figure that on the way" the yellow rodent said with some sincerity in his voice while snuggling his facing against ash's cheek for a moment telling ash he had support from Pikachu

ash getting the drift of what Pikachu was saying agreed " you're right Pikachu we need to settle down a bit and have some time to think this through and maybe we could go meet up with iris and Cilan

BUT LITTLE DID HE KNOW THAT IRIS AND CILAN WHERE IN PALLET TOWN TALKING TO THE REST OF HIS FRIENDS ABOUT SOMETHING THAT COULD CHANGE ASH'S LIFE FOREVER

Friends POV

Meanwhile inside the home of Ask Ketchum and Delia Ketchum

"So guys how are we going to do this?" Brock asked the group of ash's friends including Iris and Cilan

"I suggest we give it to him strait away!" Max almost yellow but muffled his voice down a bit so Delia who was in the kitchen didn't hear him

"Max I dint think it's a good idea to do that well have to first sweeten things up than ad some savory spices" Cilan was the one who suggested that in a clam voice while the others sweat-dropped

"for once I can agree with Cilan, we get to him to make sure he feels like he's at home then we brake it to him" Iris firmly agreed with Cilan because it was probably going to be the best option someone thought of.

Delia POV

The one thing they didn't know was that Delia was eavesdropping on their conversation. She had put a hand over her mouth to hide her gasp and shed a few tears before returning to the kitchen to prepare lunch to be stopped by a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it" she yelled out loud to no body in particular

she walked up to the door and unlocked and opened it to see her very own son

"ASH!" she yelled at him before giving him a bone crushing hug

LINEBREAK!

Ash POV

As soon as he saw the door open his mother gave him a bone-crushing hug which happened to be very painful

"Hey mum… great… to see… you" Ash replied to the elder woman who may have broken one of his ribs or two…

"oh sorry honey" his mom apologized to him sincerely to him

"No it's oka…" he noticed some people behind her who happened to be all his friends

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" ash asked absolutely clueless to what they where about to do, although he had noticed Cilan and Iris was there with them so he thought it must be important

"Ash we came here to talk to you about something" Brock said as he sat down and motioned for ash to sit down on the couch next to him and the other sat down also

"Ash we came here t…t…to …um… we came here to tell yo-"may spoke up but then was when Max and Gary interrupted her in unison fealing that she couldn't answer.

"We're here to tell you to give up on becoming a Pokémon master" Max and Gary said simultaneously, and the others nodded their heads INCLUDING Cilan and Iris

Ash just sat there with his eyes widening at what they said long enough to process the information, as soon as he did his brow furrowed and eyes looked angrily and said in an irritated tone.

"After all I did for you guys… you do this" ash stared with his brow furrowed with frustration

" Ash we know you did this for only the fame" misty countered back but did nothing to him

"misty let me ask you a question… Mist Waterflower if I wanted the fame why did I jump in front of A BLOODY F #$%ING MEW AND MEWTWO WHO WERE USING THERE MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS? HUH ANSWER THAT!" Ash practically screamed at the woman in frustration Cilan, Iris, Dawn, May, Max, and Delia looked at him extremely confused.

"Yo..yo..youu DID WHAT?!" Delia yelled at ash in anger but mostly scared that her only child did something unthinkable

"Mom! It was either me or the world which would you prefer huh? Would you let the world to see live I still don't know why but it was just instinct it was that or this world would be in chaos for centuries to come" Ash answered calmly and quickly, Ash stared at his friends about to speak but was cut off

"Oh come on Ash you could have known that the Pokémon would tear up and revive you" Gary fired at him

"Yes I could have but… YOU SAID I WAS TOO DENSE FOR MY OWN GOOD!" Ash yelled at Gary full force as his eyes started to glow Aura blue which only Delia noticed

"Ash calm down please your getting to angry" Delia pleaded to her child while looking at his eyes telling that his true legacy is awakening

Ash started to clam down a but was still furiously looking at his friends with disgust and hatred for them "I want you to know something that you know Mu…

Never mind that Delia I think it's time we told them our little secret or your little secret shall we say" ash looked at his "foster" mother Delia nodded shallowly

"Miss Ketchum what does ASH mean" the other questioned Delia looked at them and asked Ash something "Ash how did you know" Delia asked

"You should remember I went to the kingdom of Rota" The young man asked his foster mother. She nodded hastily and then quickly figured it out Delia then answered the "traitors" question

"A…Ash isn't actually my son" Delia told them looking at the floor all she heard was a gasp from the others except ash but Pikachu was as shocked as all of them

After a short few minutes Brock stood up before ash before punching him strait in the face knocking him back a few good meters. Pikachu started sparking instantly preparing to shock the man in pure rage but was stopped by ash saying something.

"I can take a hint brock you hate me you all want me to grow up because I keep losing, I can take the F#$^ing! Hint. But I will head you warning watch out for legendries especially Arceus, Mew and Mewtwo you will se me again and I will be back for you all so ill give some advice run while you still can" he left grinning walking out the door with Pikachu on his should a tear fell down Ash's face and slammed the door shut behind him.

What he did next was not go to the professors lab the only ones he could trust were the professor's and Tracey, but he still couldn't be sure if Tracey was in on it since he wasn't at the meeting. He ran into Viridian Forest still crying over his dreams being crushed and said something Pikachu could imagine in a thousand years

"I'm a failure aren't I Pikachu" ash said sobbing Pikachu replied to him but he could just hear it sadness had overwhelmed him and it seemed the true ash had died that day and would never return while running, rain started to pour down heavy and a thunder storm was picking up. Eventually ash tripped of a tree root and fell with Pikachu falling next to him.

"PIKA PI PIKAPI KACHU PI KA CHU! ( NO PIKAPI DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T YOUR MY ONLY FRIEND I EVER TRULY HAD please just please don't die)" Pikachu screamed to ash sobbing but ash was unconscious because of all the crying and Pikachu could fell his trainers sorrow, depression and Hatred he was to wrapped up into crying to notice it was unusual.

But little did Pikachu notice it wasn't just him that was feeling Ash's sorrow it was every Pokémon on the planet of earth

LINEBREAK!

Arceus POV

The hall of origin

Arceus shivered at the thought of Ash the chosen of lugia and Ho-Oh dying, not even Arceus had foreseen the betrayal the truth is this was never meant to happen but there was once a prophecy that the Prince of Pokémon would rise

:

' The hour is coming, as the world will change, as people the he trusted betrayed him. The pain and elements that fill the world, wind, fire, water and other different elements will rise from the will unite in him. Evil in one earth in different sizes and formats, and only one person can stop them. The young man who lived in hell, will rise from the ashes with a reborn pure heart filled with kindness for those who are worthy of it. With faithful Pokémon on his side, the Pokémon will protect him and look after him. The awakening of the prince of Pokémon comes closer each day that pass and no one can stop him from awakening his power. He is the savior of humanity, and the protector of Pokémon, the prince of Pokémon. '

Suddenly Mew his first son appeared before him

"Mew my son what is it you wish to speak about, It's about ash isn't it Mew" Arceus asked one of his most favorite sons'

"Father I would like to tell you I have a solution which is already in action to get him back to full mental health" mew said with a happy grin but her eyes looked blood-struck

" What would this plan be my son?" Arceus asked the powerful feline

"I'm going to let ash meet his real parents for the first time in 15 years" mew said with a sly grin on her face that went from ear to ear

[A/N well that's it was it good if you have any feedback that would be great remember It's my first fanfic

*legend belongs to DARKJUMPER and most of the inspiration so you should know who's ash's dad is]

T.C.R OUT!


	2. The true Parents

Prince of ashes Chapter 2

Hello once again guys thank you for the follows and reviews now to answer your question espeon44 Dawn is out of the question now because of the betrayal I forgot to mention Dawn in the last chapter but ill make sure to make it clearer for you guys.

P.S the pairing is (AshXSerena)

Warning! : I do not own Pokémon but I own this fan fiction, and part of it goes to DarkJumper the author of The Prince Of Pokémon Awakens

Feel free to ask questions and also don't forget to review the chapter!

Chapter : The Father and Mother Appears

Last time:

'What would the plan be my son?' Arceus asked the powerful feline

'I'm going to let Ash see his real parents for the first in 15 years!' Mew said with a sly grin on his face

This time:

"You're going to what?!" Arceus asked with a dumbfounded and astonished look

" I'm going to let Ash see his real parents" Mew said with a dulled tone

"But how are you going to do that, his father sir Aaron has been dead for 2 centuries and his mother is… well you only no where" Arceus asked lowering his voice to normal again

" Don't be mad but I may have revived Sir Aaron in complete frustration of ash wanting to 'kill' himself" pitching her voice high waiting for the 'divine judgment' from Arceus

Mew to her surprise did not receive the powerful attack of the creator of the universe but received only but a kind stare from her father and was thinking "why has he not hurt me yet for my foolishness" but was snapped out of her thoughts when the god Pokémon said

" I am not surprised by this my daughter I probably have done the same thing if in your position, but to add on your plan you may want to send his father to rescue him from his peril" Mew stared dumbfounded at her father but then answered

" As I planned on father, Do you wish me to send them now? Mew asked with curiosity.

" That would be wise" Arceus advised her while using a portal to go somewhere where only the god Pokémon himself knows

LINEBREAK

Viridian Forest, sometime after Mew and Arceus talked

Ash was still lying there unconscious on the ground but he had a few more friends there other than Pikachu and the Pokémon he had on hand.

" Cha Char Char Zard Zar (please ash just get up please, I will stand by your side forever for what you did for men when I was only little saving me from the Spearow and rain) Charizard begged before firing a flamethrower in to the air

The other Pokémon all had their saying in pleading him to get back up including Pikachu but they were disturbed by something unknown to them for now.

As the Pokémon were 'grieving' so to speak Pikachu noticed some ruffling in the bushes then said:

" Pika Pika Chu! (I know your there so come out, NOW!)" Pikachu yelled while sparking which got all the other Pokémon's attention

A man in a blue cloak with black boots and a signature staff that at the top had the shape of a lucario's head with a crystal on it and also with a blue hat and a feather that resembled a pretty wing stepped out and by his side a very familiar lucario and in way so was the man

'Why hello their again Pikachu long time no see I see ash is in grave danger' lucario said through aura towards everyone

Pikachu on the other hand was astonished at what happened just then "pi pika pi pika chu kachu pi? (wait are you the lucario from the kingdom of Rota that Pikapi helped?)" he asked the lucario

"Yes it is and I believe you haven't met my master, Pikachu meet… Sir Aaron" lucario answered with pride as Sir Aaron took of his hat

"Pi pika chu? Pi pika kachu pika pi ka! (B-but how? You both died at the tree of beginning!)" Pikachu stuttered out, all the other Pokémon's eyes widened at Pikachu's statement

"I wouldn't say die it was more like dream state inside the crystal, Mew revived us accidently by freaking out to much and released her psychic energy on the crystals we were sleeping in" Sir Aaron answered out to the dumbfounded Pikachu

"By the way I can understand what you're saying so you don't have to speak Pokémon anymore well while I'm around" The Aura Guardian told them so they could speak freely

"Phew I haven't spoke like this in ages probably maybe 8 years or so" Pikachu replied relieved that he could speak normally

" I suggest we act quickly we have to get him to the castle master" lucario said with haste

" Lucario is right we have to go the rest of you might want to get back into your

Pokéballs, a friend will get the others at professor oak's ranch or whatever his name is" Sir Aaron suggested, the Pokémon just nodded and returned to their Pokéball

" PIDGEOT!" Sir Aaron called, and only in a matter of seconds later a Pidgeot came Crashing down at an unknown speed and landed quite elegantly

Sir Aaron and lucario 'with ash in Sir Aaron's arms' jumped on hastily as did Pikachu on Sir Aaron's shoulder "Pidgeot home" Sir Aaron told Pidgeot who replied with a screech "Dgeot"

With a few minutes passing they soared across the Unova region heading to a large but secret castle behind the mountains

As soon as they landed sir Aaron jumped off and sprinted toward the castle doors and mumbled something "my son what has happened to that exciting spirit that I knew you would always have" he asked himself which only Pikachu heard which confused him

"Marion, I've got Ash!" he yelled at the top of his lungs hoping she would hear him

"Aaron!" he heard with heavy tapping of footsteps right afterward, to only see what was making those footsteps was his beautiful wife Marion

"My gosh, my baby boy what has happened to you?" she questioned covering her mouth in shock

"Pika pi pika chu pi kachu? (What do you guys mean by "my baby boy" and "son"?) Pikachu whispered into The Aura Guardian's ear

" Myself and Marion are ash's true parents" Sir Aaron answered the yellow rodent's question

'That would make sense wouldn't it because ash has the same aura signature as my Master' Lucario concluded

"Quickly we have to get him to his room" Marion Continued getting their attention. As Marion advised the Aura Guardian Rushed up the stairs running down the hallway at a speed not even latios could keep up

He came upon a door and rammed into it opening it and in the room was a queen sized bed mostly fitting for Ash, Sir Aaron hastily put his son down on the bed making sure he was comfortable waiting for Marion who had suddenly just burst through to door

Marion quickly walked up to him with a chair and pulled it up next to the bed and sat on it and gently stroked the 16 year olds cheek and said "Don't worry mommy's here mommy's here" the fidgeting that was happening started to slow down near to a halt suggesting that he was calm and felt safe

"Marion you're a wonder" Sir Aaron complimented in amazement at his wife

"Aw, Aaron you know it's just a motherly touch" she said reacting to the compliment also with a light blush on her face.

LINEBREAK

Outside Delia Ketchum's house

"Well that went better then expected" Dawn Said out of the blue

"yeah I can agree, but when do you think he will be back" Brock asked every one

"Only Arceus knows I guess" max answered

" **YES ONLY I KNOW" said a rippling voice out of nowhere**

"what the heck was that" Misty asked scared Shi**less

"It's A-Arceus" Brock stuttered as the Alpha Pokémon appeared through a portal

The end

A/n sorry to end on a cliffhanger but that's just going to be like that until the next chapter anyways give a fave follow and maybe a few reviews would be nice and wait for the next chapter and also give me a bit of advice for what you want me to do for the next chapter.

Anyways T.C.R OUT!


	3. The Prophecy Begins

Prince Of The Ashes chapter 3

READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!

Sorry guys for all the mistakes I've made if they bug you but remember it's my first fanfiction of Pokémon and a betrayal story so cut me a bit of slack by the way I'm going to try my best to get things from canon right I haven't watched all the seasons so I'll have to watch them don't forget to give me advice on what to write next in my story that would be helpful because I only have so many ideas to use.

P's my updating time will be around 5 days to 1 week and a half later because I have to do a bunch of stuff

Pp.'s right now I'm playing cookie clicker

Ppp.'s I'm thinking of creating another story about ash getting betrayed but the outcome is different he gets badly hurt fighting in the Pokémon battle and struggles his way to the forest slowly dyeing but Arceus gives him one more chance and he is reincarnated as… NO SPOILERS BISHAS.

Pppp.'s I have read The Prince of Pokémon awakens in fact it's the story that inspired me to make it

Remember some of the story I use is not mine it is being borrowed and the credit goes to: Dark jumper

Also sorry for updating so late it takes a while

Chapter 3: The Unstoppable Legend

Last time:

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" misty said raising her mallet that came out of nowhere

"I-It's Arceus" Brock exclaimed stumbling back in shock to have dawn catch him but her also nearly stumbling back in surprise

This time:

"I-Is that a Pokémon!?"Max asked astonished at the Alpha Pokémon

" **YES I AM A POKEMON MERE HUMAN" Arceus yelled in rage** **of what they did** **to ash**

"W-why d-do you looked pissed?" May asked frightened at the tone of his voice

" **YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG AND I AM HERE TO WARN YOU OF SOMETHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU IN FUTURE" Arceus said in the exact same tone he did before which was a menacing voice kind of reminding you of the voice Mewtwo made through telepathy**

" U-uh what d-did we do wrong?" Cilan asked scared Sh**less out of his normal attitude

 **YOU ALL WILL FIND SOON ENOUGH, BUT I WARN YOU HE WILL GET HIS REVENGE AND HE WILL SHOW NO MERCY" Arceus bellowed yet again at those traitorous D** *** **heads**

"Y-you mean A-Ash don't you?" Dawn asked the same way as Cilan but with a hint of curiosity

Arceus didn't even answer the question but just teleported away like he didn't even care or in a manner that said go find out for your self. ( A/N or go F*** your self either way)

"We need to find Ash and quickly" Gary suggested which knocked them out of confusion and they nodded hastily in unison as they quickly ran to the Forest

LINEBREAK

Lakefield Castle

"My child, what has happened to you?" Marion muttered as a tear slipped from her eye looking at how dreadful her son looked, laying down in bed unconscious after crying for so long wanting to suicide

Ash's eyes had bags under them; His face was just completely blood stricken, he basically looked like Sh**

Sir Aaron had heard what his wife muttered and sat up, walked over and hugged her from behind giving a kiss on her neck trying to calm her down "Marion it's fine I know he's going to be okay it runs in his blood" Sir Aaron stated still hugging her

" I-I'm Sor-" Marion was cut off by sir Aaron "Don't be, I can understand how you feel he's my child too" The Aura guardian comforted his beloved wife

INSIDE ASH"S DREAMS

"Uugh where the hell am I" Ash grunted aloud all he saw was pillars of chiseled marble white going for who knows how far, the walls where Shiny marble bricks going as far

" **You are in your Dream Scape a place where you cannot be harmed physically" an unknown booming voice said from somewhere unknown**

"W-who are you?" Ash Stuttered in fear of the Mysterious voice

" **You have nothing to fear child I will not harm you I'm only helping you find the truth in your life like your true parents and powers" Came the Booming voice calming down the voice somewhat as it echoed again of the Gleaming marble walls**

Ash started to calm down ( A bit) "I know what you mean by true parents, for I am not a Ketchum am I?" Ash asked in a leveled tone

" **no you are not youngling but you are a Lakefield but not only a Lakefield you are Ashton Aaron Lakefield" The voice stated fulfilling The Betrayed one's question**

"W-wait you mean in **'Gulp'** Sir A-Aaron Lakefield?" Ash stuttered out in surprise

" **Yes Aaron Lakefield is your father this would explain your Aura signatures" The mysterious voiced Boomed proudly yet again**

"B-but how he died t-two thousand years a-ago?" Ash managed to say in Shock

" **Yes Aaron did die Over Two Thousand Years Ago, but he has been revived many hours ago, This also may answer a question you may have asked after I answered your last question, you were not supposed to be born in this era you were supposed to be born exactly 2017 years ago it would have been 1783 by the time you would have been born, if you wish to know how ask your mother Marion" yet again the booming voice said calmly**

(A/n sorry if those last lines were to long or confusing just read steadily to make it easier)

" T-that would explain a lot, but I have one more question to ask" Ash stated completely star-struck

" **Ask away Chosen one" the voice replied with a hint of curiosity**

"Where the hell am I?" Ash asked making the Mysterious voice sound like if he had just sweat-dropped

" **you Chosen one, are in your pure mind full of nothing but calmness but be careful in you mind for your emotions are powerful but think of good times not the ones like now think of things that make you happy not relating to your friends" The Booming voice replied and suggested with a calm but caring voice**

"So how do I get out of here?" Ash yet again asked in full curiosity

" **I will tell you but head this advice: Be careful with your Emotion for your Aura is connected to them keep them kind and loving your father would be displeased if you became a dark Aura. And for your question just simply wake up" after the voice said that ash's vision in his mind became blurry and it felt like he was waking up**

OUTSIDE ASH'S MINDSCAPE

Sir Aarons P.O.V

Sir Aaron heard a groan coming from the bed he and his wife 'Marion' looked at the bed to see their son 'Ash' starting to raise up from the bed and open his eyes slowly

The Aura Guardian and his wife quickly ended the embrace and kneeled down next to the bed in concern for Ash

Ash's P.O.V

Ash felt himself on a comfortable surface, which he realized was a bed he was lying on

He slowly lifted himself with his back on the pillow and slowly opened his eyes

To see two unknown figures embracing but shifting to kneel down next to the bed

He quickly realized them to be Sir Aaron his father and most likely his wife his 'mother'

He looked away from them and looked around at his surroundings he noticed he was on a king sized bed with a wind bed-side table next to it with a Candle lamp on it

The next thing he noticed was the colored glass windows on the left side walls that were painting of mew Arceus lucario And Sir Aaron himself

There were also white marble stone bricks for walls shortly after he researched his surrounding he looked back at his parents and gave them a loving smile

What he also realized that Aarons trusty partner and Ash's Pikachu was next to him and on his shoulder

"Hi Dad, Mom, Lucario and Pikachu" they were all shocked at the least of what he just said

Sir Aaron and Marion's P.O.V

"H-how did you know we are your true parents" Marion stuttered out

" A voice in my dreams told me who were my true parents and I had already realized Delia wasn't my mom and me and dad have the same Aura signature so it's only logical" he said tapping the side of his head

Sir Aaron used his aura to check if he was telling the truth " so lucario told you did he?"

'Yes master I did' lucario responded before ash could

"Dad may I ask, where is Pikachu?" Ash asked confused on where his best bud was

Before His dad could respond to the question Pikachu burst through the door tackling Ash back onto the bed

"Hey buddy how have you been hmm?" Ash asked the yellow Rodent Pokémon scratching under his neck resulting with a pleasurable coo

"Pika-pi pika kachu pi chaa (Pika-pi I've been great but most importantly how are you doing?) Pikachu answered with a careful and loving tone around ash not trying to put any emotional stress on him

"That's great Pikachu and I've been doing fine thank you for asking" Ash happily replied smiling for the first time since the betrayal most likely because he's been knocked out for a few hours considering the ride on Pidgeot

"Anyway Ashton how do you feel still upset, need anything?" his mother Marion asked concerned for her son

"No thanks mom just need some rest should be fine" Ash said, as he got comfortable and closed his eyes ready to fall back into the darkness of sleep

LINEBREAK

Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Gary, Brock, Iris and Cilan were all looking through the forest of Viridian city were all looking still for a slight Trace of ash in the forest

But there is a more specific reason Gary betrayed Ash. The truth is he didn't do it willingly; the others threatened him by burning down Prof. Oaks laboratory and killing the professor

But more truth to it if ash didn't take it like he did they would've antagonized him by attacking him and trying to kill him and make it worst except Gary he didn't want to kill him or more or less betray him at all he was his best friend

So if Gary found Ash first he would Apologize and go into hiding with him but that isn't going to happen now at least because ash isn't at the forest this moment but hey they don't know that yet.

"Hey guys I found something! " brock yelled out causing the others including Gary to hastily follow the sound of brocks voice

When they arrived they found the mark of a body the size of ash's surrounding with the footprints of ash's Unova Pokémon (including Pikachu and charizard)

But with also some unknown footprints at the size of a Pidgeot Lucario and a middle aged man's feet

The most curios thing was the terra cotta ribbon and what looked like a pink ribbon that would be on a hat but it was most likely only a part of it they wondered what it was until Gary spoke up

"I know that ribbon" Gary said aloud so the other could hear him which easily got their " whose is it" May asked in curiosity

"It belongs to an old childhood friend of me and Ash's… Serena Yvonne" Gary continued ashamed of hissing out ash's voice like that.

LINEBREAK_

Ash's P.o.v

"Hey Dad?" Ash asked His dad Sir Aaron who was still in the room on a chair watching over him

"Yes?" Aaron asked curios to the question about to be asked

"Was Red Truly my brother?" Sir Aaron looked quizzically at ash with the profound question " you mean Redrick?" his father replied " yes was he truly my bother, well older brother? "Ash clarified

"Yes actually he was your older brother his full name was Redrick satoshi Lakefield, why?" The aura guardian answered "just wondering" Ash replied

"By the way Ashton, where is Redrick?" his father asked Quizzically

" Last I heard my brother was on Mt. silver training but no one has seen him ever since" The 16 year old answered to his father leaving a firm silence for a few moments

"Dad when I get into a sustainable state I know what I'm going to do" Ash broke the silence

"What are you going to do?..."

TIME TRAVEL!/ LINEBREAK_

A man in a blue cloak (hood over his head) wearing a blue hat with a feather, holding a staff with the head looking suspiciously like a lucario head, with his best friend a yellow Pokémon on his shoulder (Pikachu) and his partner and apprentice (a lucario) standing next to him were looking up at Mt. Silver in complete silence

"It's finally time… after all this training… defeating team rocket, aqua, magma, plasma and galactic we will finally after 17 yrs. we will see each other Older brother or should I say… Red"

that's the end of the chapter guys hope you liked it sorry for taking so long but my inspiration is music so it take time

Just so you know during the later chapters many other key plot points shall be revealed but just so you know Ash will reunite with Red next chapter and with Red start his Kalos journey some of the Kalos journey will be similar to the anime

Don't worry Serena will be in this also as will Clemont and Bonnie

Ash will also be more refined into a gentleman as he is 22 and has been trained by his father in many ways also taking down all of the villainous teams at the same time

So until next time

T.C.R OUT!


	4. Sorry about the wait AN

**Hey guys T.C.R here I'm sorry for the delay it's just I'm starting to make long chapters and it takes a while so sorry for the long while I promis it will be up by the end of this week**

 **T.C.R out**


	5. AN I'm rewriting the story TCR

_**Well hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but I'm afraid im rewriting this story it's a bit blunt now that I realize so I'm going to rewrite the story I'm so sorry for the inconvenience forgive me for it**_

 _ **~T.C.R**_

" _ **How do we change the world? One small act of kindness at a time" –Morgan Freeman**_


End file.
